The Untold Tales of Tumnus and Lucy
by JacksTortugaLass
Summary: A series of short drabbles concerning Tumnus and Lucy.
1. Part One: A Cold Worthy Of Spare Oom

The Untold Stories of Tumnus and Lucy

Part One: A Cold Worthy Of Spare Oom

**Summary**: Tumnus gets a cold.

**Author's Notes**: I own nothing. This is my trial at a few short drabbles concerning the friendship of Tumnus and Lucy. Please review!

Tumnus's nose exploded again, or, as Lucy called it, he had 'sneezed'. Gratefully taking her handkerchief in hand, he wiped his nose, "Do you suffer from these-" He concentrated, but failed to come up with the word.

"Colds?" Lucy prompted quietly, taking his umbrella from his arm and shaking the snow from it.

"Yes, colds, in War Drobe?"

"Mostly everyone gets a cold in winter," she replied, taking him by the hand and leading him to his chair in front of the fire, "I can't believe that you've only _just_ had one!"

Tumnus gave a weak smile and sniffed, "It won't last long, will it?"

She laughed, "You're not going to be like this _forever_. Just a few days." Draping his muffler better around his shoulders, she caught his eye and shook her head at the pitiful look upon his face. "Mr. Tumnus, you'll be just fine."

Sneezing again, he merely nodded, "A horrible thing, these freeze-"

"Colds."

"-are." Sneezing again, he suddenly look to her in alarm, "Aren't you going to get it from me?"

Shrugging, Lucy poured him a cup of tea, "If I do, I don't mind." Her eyes lit up, as she handed him the cup, "We can sneeze and drink tea and talk all day long then!"

He frowned, "But you would be sick on my account." His ears dropped a little at the thought of making her as sick as he was.

"I wouldn't! Having you as a friend would make it all the better." Nodding to him, she pulled her own chair next to his and began to answer all his questions concerning Spare Oom.

Tumnus smiled, placing his hand over hers, while listening to her talk and thinking that colds weren't so bad after all.


	2. Part Two: Ears

The Untold Tales of Tumnus and Lucy

Part Two: Ears 

**Notes:** I own nothing. Nope, not even a red muffler.

And I am simply blown away by the amount of love that I'm getting from you guys! I'm so glad you enjoy it so far! I hope you continue to!

If you read this, please review.

For those of you that reviewed, I replied back. For those of you that didn't sign in, I'm doing it here, using the name you used to give the review.

_Lobo Diablo Lone Wolf_—I'm so glad you enjoyed! I believe that 'bless their little cotton socks' just might be my new catch phrase. Thank you very much for your review!

_Kitomi_—I'm glad it seems true to the book, I tried to do that. Tumnus is my favorite as well. Thanks for reviewing!

_Magdalena_—I think we all need a Faun to keep us company when we have colds. I know I do. Thanks!

_SheWhoDoesn'tFeelLikeLogingIn_—The movie **was** an adorable portrayal of Tumnus and Lucy and it just fueled my fire of love for the two of them. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Thanks!

PhoenixFyre—I love Lucy/Tumnus as well. Have you read my other one, "Remembering You"? Summary: Lucy can wiggle her ears. Can Tumnus? 

"If Edmund can do it, so can you."

Tumnus's ears perked up at the sound of Lucy's voice. He was in the cupboard, looking for more cakes and coming up empty. Deciding that tea and the cookies that she had brought from the Spare Oom would suffice; he made his way back to the main room, which was now quiet. A shout of joy soon came out of the silence and he quickened his pace, curious. Upon entering the room, he found Lucy doing something with her ears that he could neither understand nor explain. Taking his seat, he looked her over, her eyes were closed, her small hands were clutched into fists, and a look a pure determination was across her face. Opening her eyes, she grinned at him, "I can do it!"

"But what _are_ you doing?"

"Wiggling my ears," and so she did it again, this time with what looked like a greater ease.

"Is that like shaking hands now? You …wiggle … your ears?"

Lucy giggled, remembering how he had shaken her hand when they first met, and how he still did it, thinking that his way was the correct way. Being the good friend that she was and not wanting to hurt his feelings, she didn't say anything and asked to shake his hand often to see the deep look of pride that crossed his features when he did so.

"No, Mr. Tumnus, we just do it for fun. Won't you try? You've got very wiggable ears." Before he could protest that his ears weren't 'wiggable', she had taken his hands in her own and told him in all seriousness to concentrate and close his eyes.

Doing as he was told, he soon felt his left ear 'wiggle' and joined Lucy in a celebratory dance as if a great battle had been won.

Days later, and Tumnus could be seen around Narnia wiggling his ears at anyone who passed him, smiling as bright as the sun that shown down on the grass.

Please review, that's why this update is so quick:)


	3. Part Three: Sardines

The Untold Tales of Tumnus and Lucy

Part Three: Sardines 

**Notes:** I own nothing. This popped into my brain because the way he said "and perhaps we can break into the sardines" made it seem like 'breaking into' sardines was a special act. Thank you for all the reviews, everyone! I'm so glad y'all enjoy them so much!

As for reviews that I couldn't reply since they weren't signed in:

**To A:** Don't jump up and down too much, I'm afraid for your well-being! Oh I'm so glad that you are becoming a Lucy/Tumnus fan (and who cares what others thing, honestly?)

**To Catchcat:** I'm glad to be fueling your fire for Lucy/Tumnus although I must confess that I have no idea who Caspian is. But I am all about Lucy and being in love so yay for that!

**To Lobo Diablo Lone Wolf:** I'm so glad you enjoy them! And I'm working on them constantly!

**To PhoenixFyre:** Thanks for enjoying these so much. Tumnus is adorable.

**To IsisReborn:** Lucy is still young, in the first, she is non a Queen, in the second, she is a Queen but in the first-crowning stages. So young, I suppose is the answer to how old she is, lol. My hope with these is that those that ship T/L can see them as romance and those that don't see them as friendship, so I'm trying to please both peoples.

**To SheWhoDoesn'tFeelLikeLogingIn:** I just thought that she should wiggle her ears, and I was disappointed that I never saw Tumnus's ears move in the movie (although they were supposed to, but I guess I never saw it). So I ended up writing that.

**To Erin:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

------------------

Lucy's small frame stood in the doorway of Tumnus's pantry, her Queen's gown flowing to the edges of the doorway and her wide eyes taking in his inventory, as she watched him sort through his many items of tea things. The room was small enough for one person (or Faun) to stand in and every shelf was filled to the top with tins and sacks of different things.

"Why aren't we having sardines?" she asked, looking to see that the shelves had at least five or more small tins of the fish.

"They're only for special occasions," Tumnus replied, opening a tin of cookies and, finding only one inside, he scrunched up his nose in distaste, "Need to make some more," he muttered to himself before replacing the tin on its shelf.

"Why do you have so many then?"

A small smile appeared on his face as he took down another tin and opened it, "I like to think that every day is worthy of having something to celebrate."

"And today isn't?"

It was a quiet question, but he still heard the faintly hurt tone in her voice. Turning to her, he smiled, "What day is it?"

Frowning slightly, she tilted her head to the side, "Friday."

Nodding with satisfaction, he took down two cans of sardines; "I don't believe I've had a Queen of Narnia come to tea on a Friday before."


	4. Part Four: Music

The Untold Tales of Tumnus and Lucy

Part Four: Music 

**Notes:** I own nothing. This was written because of my love of Tumnus's flute.

Lucy clapped her hands in generous applause to a blushing Tumnus, who had just played a song he had written especially for her.

"Is a flute the only instrument that a Faun can take lessons on?"

"A harp is the other, but I could never hold it properly."

She smiled, picturing an angel's harp in Tumnus's hands and agreed that it was weird to imagine, a Faun playing the harp. "I had to take piano lessons. I never did like them."

"Spare Oom pee-ano lessons?" He looked simply enthralled at the idea. "What are they like?"

"Well, you have a stuffy old lady sit down beside you and tell you the notes, and you push down the key and the note comes out." Seeing the look of confusion on his face she became exasperated and waved her arms about as if it would help her explain it better.

"What are you doing?" he chuckled, baffled by her vague gestures.

"Sometimes waving my hands helps to get my thoughts out better."

"Does it really?"

"Well, not now, no." She laughed, "And anyway, I think the flute sounds more exciting."

Tumnus smiled, "Maybe we should switch for a day."

Lucy giggled, "I don't think I can bring a whole piano through the wardrobe, but you could always teach me the flute."

He agreed and from then on, after tea, Tumnus taught Queen Lucy to play the flute.


	5. Part Five: The Tradition of Scarves

The Untold Tales of Tumnus and Lucy

Part Five: Tradition of Scarves 

**Notes**: I own nothing. This came about from my own deep love for scarves and Tumnus combining into one thing.

Lucy watched as Tumnus carefully folded his red scarf, a look of adoration upon his face.

"You really like your scarves, don't you, Mr. Tumnus?"

He nodded, placing it on the table by the door, and joined her by the fireside. "Have I not told you of the Faun tradition?"

Shaking her head, she took off her crown before clasping her hands in her lap, "Will you tell me?"

"Of course," he leaned back in his chair, a nostalgic air coming to his voice, "At the time of a Faun's birth, or rather, the the knowledge of an approaching birth, the Faun's parents choose two Colors from The Eleven. Each Color represents one trait that each parent wants the child to have during life. From then on until birth, the parents each make a scarf for the child; one for everyday use and the other to be used for formal occasions. A year after the child is born, he or she is presented with the scarves. When they get older, they are taught the care and keeping of them, and also how to add to the length of them, if they would want it longer for any reason."

"What are the Eleven Colors What do they mean? And it doesn't seem fair to only have just the two."

He smiled, having expected these questions. He stood and pulled out a drawer from a nearby desk and produced a piece of parchment. Taking his seat again, he read from it: "'The Eleven Colors and Traits are as follows: Truth is brown, Loyalty is silver, Bravery is yellow, Humor is orange, Optimism is black, Faith is red, Patience is white, Humility is gray, Forgiveness is purple, Gentleness is green, and Sincerity is blue.' As to why there are to be only two colors, that's just the way it is."

Lucy went into a thoughtful silence, "But doesn't your green one have yellow tassels on it?"

"It does. On the formal scarf, you can add a little of another Color, but it's a rare practice for parents to do so." The Faun smiled fondly at the portrait of his father, "That was my father's scarf. I suppose he wanted me to be gentle but with a touch of bravery."

"Do you ever wish that they had picked other colors?"

"When I was little, yes. I always wanted blue because it was my favorite color then. I wasn't paying any attention to the traits, just the colors."

Lucy went silent again, "I really like this tradition."

He grinned, "I'm glad."

"Could I see the list? I'd love to tell the others."

"You can have it. I was brought up to remember what they were."

With a promise to meet again the next day for tea, Lucy set off for Cair Paravel, her mind already at work.

Once back at Cair Paravel, she found a silver dress that she had outgrown, Edmund's old black vest, Susan's purple shawl that she had discarded one day in hopes of mending but never got around to it, and a sleeve of Peter's shirt that had been ripped off accidentally in a tussle. For white, Lucy used an old handkerchief, for gray a stocking, orange was a rag that she had found one day and brown was part of a pair of trousers of Edmund's. Red, green, and yellow were other scraps of cloth that she found in her sewing basket, and not having enough thread, she decided to knot the pieces together into a makeshift scarf, smiling while she worked at the thought of Tumnus's face when she would give it to him.

The next day at tea, she pulled the garment wrapped in brown packaging from behind her back, and grinned at the look of curiosity that crossed his face as he delicately took off the paper. Taking the long band of multicoloured cloth out, his eyes became misty and he choked back a sob, "Lucy..."

"I just thought that you had all the qualities already, so why not have a scarf to represent it?" Her own eyes were forming pools of tears, and she grinned and hugged his waist, before standing back to admire the effect. He really did wear it well, and the smile on his face made it all the better.


	6. Part Six: Guilt

The Untold Tales of Tumnus and Lucy

Part Six: Guilt 

Notes: I own nothing. This was written because I just felt like it, really.

Something was different about Tumnus's cave. She could tell when she first came in. Things were not in their usual place, although after the refurnishing, she doubted it would ever look the same as it did when she first saw it. What really broke her heart was that the portrait of his father was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you moving?"

At first he didn't answer, he kept looking at her and then away as if he was surprised to have her sitting in front of him, much like he did when they had first met by the Lamppost.

"No, no just haven't gotten everything where I want it just yet." Again, he refused to meet her eyes as he draped a blanket over his arm. They were to be having lunch outside in celebration of a year since the spell had been broken.

Looking to the mantle, she frowned, not seeing the box that contained his flute. Thinking that he had already packed it for their picnic, she said nothing until they had finished their meal. Although they did talk, it seemed to Lucy that she was doing most of the work. The Faun would merely answer and give nothing else to the conversation.

"Won't you play your flute now?" She asked, having run out of topics.

He blinked before looking down to his hands, "I don't play it anymore."

Startled, she frowned, "But why?"

He stared straight ahead, "Because of what I almost did with it."

"What you…" Realization hit then and she almost laughed, "why, Mr. Tumnus, that's all been forgiven!" Placing a hand on his shoulder she gasped at the sudden look of deep sadness across his features. "Whatever is the matter?"

Giving a sniff, he shook his head, "I would ask the same of you, Lucy Pevensie, being friends with the one that almost turned you over to the Witch." Tears were falling by now and he gave a great sob, "Oh, that I had been left as stone and then Narnia would be a better place!"

Lucy, whose own tears were falling by now, stood, "Why are you saying such dreadful things? Don't you know that you _are_ Narnia to me?"

Tumnus shrugged a bit, staying silent.

"Did Aslan forgive you?"

"Yes."

"Then as Queen I order you to forget all this and be glad that you still are in Narnia."

He turned his gaze to her, startled that she would give him an order. They stared at each other for a while until they both slowly smiled. "Who am I to say 'no' to a Queen?"

Grinning, she joined him again on the blanket, "Exactly."


	7. Part Seven: Red Glass Bottle

The Untold Tales of Tumnus and Lucy

Part Seven: Red Glass Bottle 

**Notes:** I own nothing. Thank you for all your kind reviews! I really appreciate every single one!

Lucy watched as Tumnus unwrapped his packages from his most recent trip out. With one though he was particularly careful with. It was a glass bottle deep red in color and very delicate looking. Being curious but holding her manners close to herself, she didn't inquire to it for the look upon his face was one she had never seen before. They had their tea and no other motions were made to the bottle and she soon forgot about the whole ordeal.

Until the next day when again, he unwrapped what seemed to be the same bottle. Unable to contain herself she asked why he had bought the same thing that he had the day before?

Tumnus looked to her, a sad look in his eyes, and smiled softly, "I buy three every year. The day before, day of, and the day after my mother died."

Realizing what she had done, Lucy made to apologize for intruding, but Tumnus waved away her attempts. "Don't worry. It's another silly Faun tradition, that's all."

Lucy, who did not find Faun tradition silly but rather intriuging, told him so and then asked, "Is it red because of the Color she chose?"

"Yes," he caressed the second bottle carefully, putting it beside the other one, which was on the mantle.

A thought then entered the child's mind, and being Queen, she found a dignified way (or at least she hoped it was dignified) to put it, "Do you not have any portraits of her?"

"No," his eyes went to the one of his father, "they were stolen long ago. But it's no matter. I have a very clear picture in my mind thanks to my father's teachings of her. And I get to speak with her often, so the gap is not as wide as it once was."

"You…get to speak with her?" She frowned; the scarf tradition was easier to follow, but with determination she focused on his words.

"Yes, you put parchments in the bottle…and lay them on the gravestone." His voice broke then, and he took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Then, the next year, you read what was written and by then you know the answers."

"Does it …"

"Work?" He smiled warmly, "Yes, I have never been let down."

Lucy was silent, looking to the bottles before asking quietly if she could join him tomorrow for the last one.

Tumnus grinned, "Yes, you may. That is the other part of the tradition. You are not to do it alone."

And with that, they made plans to purchase the last bottle, together.


End file.
